victoriousrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Get Started Guide
I know, you're new and you have NO IDEA what to do. Here, I'll help. Auditioning Well, you create a page and title it; Forum:CHARACTERNAME'''A But, replace '''CHARACTERNAME with the actual character's name. Ex. "Forum:BeckOliverA" A stands for audition. So you've auditioned and are ready to go. So far, the admin team is me, so I would add the category, "claimed" to it. Make Your Own Character Same thing as up there. Just a little different. Step 1. Create a page Step 2. Call it "Forum:CHARACTERNAME" Step 3. Add the following form and fill in the info. Name: Image: Gender: Age: Height: Personality: Occupation(s): Family: Relationships: Friends: Enemies: Interests: Talent: Weaknesses: Education: Portrayer: Rules #The number of Original Characters approved for each user goes by the list that follows. Decide which level you are on and please comply with the rules. If you have any questions about your level, please contact an administrator. *'Entry Level:' All brand new users start out at entry level, you are allowed 1 major character for the first week you are here. *'Level One:' Level One is for users who have been here over 1 week, you can now have 2 major characters. *'Level Two:' Level Two is for users who have been here for over 2 weeks, you can now have 3 major characters. *'Level Three:' Level Three is for users who have been here for over a month, you can now have 4 major characters. *'Level Four:' Level Four is for users who have been here for a period of over two months, you can now have 5 major characters. *'Level Five:' Level Five is for users who have been here for a period of over three months, you can now have 8 major characters. *'Level Six: '''Level Six is for users who have been here for a period of over six months, you can now have 10 major characters. *'Level Seven:' Level Seven is for users who have been here for a period of over seven months, you can now have 12 major characters. *'Level Eight:Level Eight is for users who have been here for a period of over nine months, you can now have 16 major characters. Teachers Have no idea what to do when it comes to T E A C H E R S? Well here. I'll help out. Rules *Non-admins can have 1 teacher *Admins/Founder can have 10 teachers. I know it's kind of unrealistic and unfair, but that's how it is. Contribute a lot to become an admin. Admins Now that brings us to the topic of ADMINS. Okay, so rules first! Rules To Be An Admin *You have to had been here for more than a week. (Except for the very first admins. i.e. iCiara) *You have to contribute every day and get the "key to the wiki" badge. *You have to convince ALL the people on the wiki of you wanting to be an admin Info on that because it's confusing. ^ You create a page and call it "Forum:'YOURUSERNAME'adminship" Remember to replace '''YOURUSERNAME with your actual user name. On the page, add reasons you should become an admin, and a section called "support", a section called "oppose" and if more people oppose then support...You won't be an admin.